This is My Home
by Princess Asterezintia Rose
Summary: Germany wakes up one morning, only to have his head in a whirl when Italy tells him something that he already has a name for. Its name: Oops. No flames plz. Pairing(s): GerIta (Germany x Italy) and BraWestSlo (Brazil x West Slovenia (OC x Child OC) Warnings: Mentions of a Pedophilic relationship and Adam's (Child OC) potty mouth. Time Set: 2020 (roughly) Song: Home - Philip Philips


**This is just a little GerIta one-shot I thought up of. It takes place after the whole White Blood Moon incident. Rated T for Adam's potty mouth and shota. Mentions of Mpreg, shota, and love between two men are your only two warnings. Enjoy. Oh also in Germany-san's POV.**

* * *

_Home – Phillip Phillips_

_Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the __demons__  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

* * *

Sunlight barely just peaked through the window of our room. I groaned awake and opened my eyes. I turned over to see the one thing that makes me smile in the world. His auburn hair askew from sleep, his beautifully framed face, and that one wayward curl. I love Feliciano like no one else in the world. I never want to leave his side. He means everything to me. He's my little angel, my Heaven, my Earth, my everything.

I moved my hand to his face. Brushed my fingers across his heavenly face. I never would believe I would see my mother's ring on my wife's delicate finger. He softly Ved in his sleep. Soft breath tickled my palm. I smiled silently at the beauty that is my wife. Our activities last night tired both of us, and we probably just want to stay in bed the rest of the day. After all it is Saturday morning, though we have children to feed and watch.

"There goes my weekend…" I muttered under my breath. I had stopped rubbing my wife's face and just looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. So many things have happened in the past six years. I met my real parents; gained two little sisters, lost a daughter and a son, lost my mother to my great-great grandmother. I found out of powers I didn't know were even possible, learned that the conscience are actually two people, gained a "twin" of sorts, took in a little Brazilian boy, married the man of my dreams, and had two children with him.

I heard little pitter patters of feet coming from the hall. Next thing I knew two little blurs of pale blond and auburn tackled the bed. A little wrestle erupted from tiny hands trying to grab and pull and soft laughter filled our room.

"Ve~ little monsters in our bed…" Feliciano's voice sounded through the laughter and rustling of the sheets. We all got situated in the bed and then…

"We are hungry!" our little ones shouted. Feliciano and I looked at each other with mirth. He just lied back down and tried to curl up in the sheets.

"Ve~ I am going back to sleep. Remember Luddi, they are your children till sunrise. Not mine." He quickly fell back to sleep. I sighed and looked back at our little twins, Helina Marie and Adam. Fraternal twins and basically Feliciano and Lovino all over again, only Adam seems to have a problem with Americans and the British instead of Germans.

_Thank Gott!_ I muttered. They smiled at me in hopes that I would get up and make them their favorite chocolate pancakes. (A/N: Don't laugh! They are deadly!)

"I'll get up and make your food, but you have to wake up Eduardo before I do anything, got it?" I eyed them playfully. They knew I wasn't kidding and went off to wake their nursery maid, or I guess nursery man. He's the Brazilian kid I told you about.

Eduardo was only eleven years old when we found him around six years ago. Me and Feliciano immediately took him in when we saw him crouched near a _garbage can_ waiting for his next meal. He could stay with us and practically be called our son if he basically acted as a nanny for our children when they were born. He accepted right on the spot, but a few months after the twins were born he said that we treated him to friendly if he was just a caretaker. He'll never understand the true meaning for us taking him in. He's actually the personification of Brazil. Go figure, right. Yet, we found him in the dumpsters of Madrid, Spain. He grew up quite quickly. Then again there was probably a personification before him.

I quickly found out that my son, Adam, did not like Eduardo one bit. He'd always try to find one way to get out of anything that has to do with the young man right off the bat. And yet, last week, I actually found my _five- almost six- year old_ son having _shoved all of his tongue_ down _Eduardo's throat_.

Now of course I was shocked and utterly confused at the sight, but I honestly just let it be. I mean come on! Eduardo and my son have Latino blood in their veins. I have a fourth of Latino blood in my veins. Besides there both immortal so age eventually won't matter. I find it funny, because they still think that I don't know. I notice whenever they sneak off to the stairs or anywhere they can't be seen. Again, I don't have a problem with their relationship. It amuses me in fact. Just as long as Eduardo doesn't _touch_ my baby boy, or Hell with be unleashed!

I didn't even notice that I had walked into the kitchen and even started cooking. I always tend to zone out for a few minutes nowadays. I think the centuries are starting to catch up with me.

.oO0Oo.

When the pancakes were done and I had set them on the table, everyone was awake and coming to the kitchen. Even our four dogs and cats. I looked at the clock on the wall, 7:14 A.M. it read. Yup still early. The sun was just starting to peak up from the confines of trees and buildings to warm us with its presence. Yeah, I don't really care right now 'cause I need coffee. Yes I did just say 'cause instead of because. Why? 'Cause I finally got the formal stick out of my arse, and had a flipping family! Ugh I really need coffee, oh there's the coffee maker.

I did whatever I normally do to make the coffee for me and Feliciano, so now _I. Must. WAIT! _Wow, my patience is really wearing thin these days. Ehh, who cares? I turned around and watched Eduardo and my family talking.

"Ve~ I forgot to tell you that I got an A+ on my spelling test yesterday, mama!" Helina Marie squealed. Gott she's so much like her mother it's scary. The only difference is that Helina is A) a girl, B) she has my skin and eye color, and C) her favorite color is lilac, not blue.

"Ve~ Really? Oh Helina Marie that's fantastico! (fantastic) Mama is so proud of his baby!" I saw Feliciano squeal just as loud. Dear Lord Help me, isn't one Italy enough? I saw Helina turn her head towards me with a nervous smile on her face.

"What?" I asked a little creped out from her just staring at me.

"Aren't you proud of me too, papa?" Gott help me, she's _too much. Like. Her. Mother!_ I swear I won't last about twelve more years with those two kids.

"Of course I am Lenny!" I heard Adam shuffle in his seat and looked up to see that he had his head down.

"Adam, what did you get on your spelling test?" he stiffened just a little. Yeah, I get under my son's skin like that.

He looked up at me with a half-smile-half-frown. He stared at me in the eyes and let the words slip out of his mouth faster than I could process.

"IgotabigfatB+onthetestokay! Iknowwhatyouaregoingtosay! PleaseunderstandthatItried! Ijustcannotseemtounderstandthegoddamnwords!" he was about to run away to his room, but I stopped him.

"Adam. Explain that to me again, please. Slower." He sighed reluctantly and sat down, "I got a big fat B+ on the test okay! I know what you are going to say! Please understand that I tried! I just cannot seem to understand the god damn differences between the words!"

I was about to continue the conversation, but then the coffee machine bleeped. For some odd reason I felt that coffee was more important than talking to my son about a stupid spelling test. I just told him and Helina to go and play with Eduardo.

I grabbed two mugs from the top cabinet above my head and poured Feliciano and me some coffee.

When I handed him his cup, I noticed that he seemed a bit jumpy this morning. In a good way though, like he wanted to tell me something. I sat down across the table from him as we both just sipped our coffee and glanced at each other.

It's been a while since we've been able to do this. To be able sit at the table and gaze at each other without a care in the world. It felt very nice to do this again.

Gott! Feliciano wouldn't stop squirming around. He looked like he was about to explode. I wasn't going to let that happen though.

"Feliciano, honey, breathe and tell me what's on your mind." He looked at me with excitement. He let out a breath of air and then said it.

"I'm pregnant."

…

…

…

Well then.

I guess a have to go and talk to Adam about that test now- wait a second.

What did he just say?!

* * *

_Home – Phillip Phillips_

_Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the __demons__  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

* * *

**Tell me guys. Should I continue this or what? Oh and if you guys think that Germany sounds a bit OOC, but in my defense I think that Germany would mellow down when he gets older and has a family. My dad did the same thing and he's German, Irish, and Scottish.**

**Reviews are always loved.**


End file.
